


Miss Missing You (JOSH DUN)

by RockWithItWriting



Category: Twenty One Pilots, Tyler Joseph - Fandom, josh dun - Fandom
Genre: Other, josh dun - Freeform, reader - Freeform, twenty one pilots - Freeform, tyler joseph - Freeform, you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 21:45:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7378510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockWithItWriting/pseuds/RockWithItWriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Word count: 969</p><p>Requested: Yes</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miss Missing You (JOSH DUN)

It had been nearly three months since Josh had left on tour and your daughter was getting restless. She stopped eating for you, only wanting to eat with her father. She stopped going to bed on time, seeming content to stay awake and scream for her Dad to come home.

You should have expected that, really, you should have because Josh had never left of tour in her short little life; he had decided to take a break from the band, as had Tyler, so they could spend time with their children but after dropping a new album they basically had to go on tour. You knew that, Jenna knew that.

Your children did not.

And that’s where you were at nearly three in the morning: exhausted and at your wits end as you listened to Kayla crying from her room, missing her father with every bone in her body. There was nothing you could do to comfort her; the last time you had ventured to her room had earned you a pillow to the face and a slam of the door.

What could you do? Kayla was beyond comfort because all she wanted was her father. You could call Josh but did you want to? He was probably on stage somewhere, not readily available, and wouldn’t it make things worse?

You decided that you would call him, video chat at least, that way on the off chance that he did answer Kayla would calm down seeing her father’s face. You snagged your laptop from your room, stopping to poke your head into the room your daughter was screaming in to check on her, jumping back to dodge yet another pillow.

You sighed.

She sure did get her father’s feist, all right.

The couch was uncomfortable as you sank into it, but you knew that was because you’d rather be in bed with Kaya asleep rather than calling Josh so late at night. “Hey,” You greeted an exhausted Josh before he could get a word out, smiling in the dim light. “What are you doing right now?”

“Right now?” He sighed, readjusting himself in his bunk, “I was about to go to sleep but my favorite person just called.” That lit your face with a grin as another sob echoed down the hall from Kayla’s room, wiping the smile on your face and replacing it with a frown and worry lines that sank so deep they left shadows. “What was that?”

The sound was not lost on Josh and you sighed.

“Our daughter. She’s missing her Dad and nothing I do is good enough.” Josh suddenly looked guilty in the low light of his bunk and he frowned.

  
“Can I talk to her? I miss her, too.” You debated. If she didn’t settle down soon, she was going to make herself sick so yeah, she needed to talk to someone to calm down but what if seeing Josh just riled her up more? “Please? This has been hard on the both of us. It’s the longest I’ve been away from my little girl and phone calls aren’t cutting it.” You sighed and then nodded, setting the laptop down as you stood to go get Kayla, who seemed to be silent.

It was unsettling to say the least so you opened her door quickly, taking a pillow to the face from your daughter. She was sitting on her bed with tear tracks on her face and tangles in her hair.

“Go away,” She whimpered, “I want you to go away.”

“Baby, you don’t tell me to go away. Besides, I’ve got someone who wants to talk to you, but you’ve got to come with me.” She nodded and reached her arms out, looping them around your neck when you lifted her, face pressed into your neck.

“I want Daddy,”

“I know baby,” You murmured, rocking her as you made your way back to the couch, “I know you do. But guess what? My laptop is on and there’s someone you should see.” Kayla didn’t move as you sat down and adjusted the laptop, Josh grinning from the other side the screen.

“Hey, K-Bear,” Josh grinned, pressing his face toward the screen. Kayla’s head shot up, turning almost comically fast as a grin lit up her face.

“Daddy!” She toppled off of your lap, landing unsteadily on her feet, “I miss you.” You bit your lip, trying to keep from crying at the way she clutched the side of the coffee table, never taking her eyes off of the image of her father on the screen, “I want you to come home now.”  
  
You could see Josh’s heartbreak reflected in his eyes, “I know, sweetie. But I can’t come home right now. Uncle Ty and I are at work, you know? We can’t just leave work.”  
  
“Sure you can,”

“I can’t, sweetie. People will get mad at me if I leave work, okay? You only have to wait another month for me to come home. Then I’ll take all the time in the world to play with you and go to the movies with you.”  
  
“Do you promise?” You wrapped your arms around your daughter and set your chin on her shoulder to look at Josh who was trying not to cry in his bunk, trying not to alert Tyler or anyone else in the bus.

“I promise,” His voice shook as he pressed a few fingers to his screen, “I can’t wait until I get home, but you have to go to sleep, okay? You can’t stay awake all night.” Kayla pressed her fingers to the screen, over Josh’s and nodded.

“Okay, Daddy,” She whispered, “But I want to go see Star Wars when you get home.” JOsh grinned and blew her a kiss, nodding.

“Okay, K-Bear. I love you.”


End file.
